


One

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is back where she belongs</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Rest In Peace, Elisabeth Sladen, and thank you, for the memories left to immortality.

Sarah felt nothing more than a sharp jolt, before that and all other sensations just stopped. Her consciousness faded out, before slowly returning with an awareness that all had changed.

*Peace*

The feathery touch was familiar, yet it should not have been. The TARDIS had never touched her so blatantly and deeply.

*One with us*

The concept sunk in, and though she worried for her son, for all that was left behind, she sensed she was home, once more a part of the Doctor's life, as were all those the TARDIS had cared for and sheltered for her Time Lord.


End file.
